New York, New York
by KlaineAlways
Summary: Rachel Berry has a cousin. That cousin is called Holly Berry. When her parents die, and her step-mom moves to Texas without consulting her; Holly must move to New York, live with Rachel & Co, and live a life different to one she had ever known. Will she make it? This is her story. Finchel. Klaine. Mentioned/Brief Dantana. Rated T.
1. The Beginning

_**Author's Note: **_**Okay, so I know I have Glee: Facebook to update too, but I had this idea and it wouldn't shut up. Here's a brief summary of it: **

**New Character: Leroy's brother's daughter, Holly Berry, aged 14, brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin like Rachel. Dad dies; mother already dead, step-mother moves to Texas without telling Holly; she contacts her cousin, Rachel who comes to collect her from Cleveland with Finn. **

**Yes, Finn is alive and Finchel is together again! Basically, it starts after A Katy or A GaGa but of course The Quarterback never happened, and its mostly AU after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee; its characters or any of the references I might make. Anything the reader recognises is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe she did that," Rachel commented to Finn on the way to pick her cousin, Holly up from a family friend's house in Cleveland. Their plane had arrived at the airport a day previous. "I seriously can't believe that, after her step-daughter had just been declared an orphan, she moved to Texas one day when Holly was at school and only left a brief note telling her where she had gone."

Finn, who was driving, said, "I know, but Rach, you should feel honoured. The first person Holly thought to call was you. And I know at first you were hesitant about this, but we can help you."

The future Funny Girl smiled at the memory of when Finn told her he was moving to New York. That was around the same time they got back together – this time it was going to stay that way. Finn was going to attend Columbia University in the fall.

* * *

They drove along until they arrived at 16 Wiltshere Road. Finn stood first, and walked round to the passenger's side to open the door for his beautiful girlfriend. Giggling, Rachel took his waiting hand and they strolled to the large front door. It was a little, decorative house with flowers surrounding it.

Finn reached forward and knocked loudly. Quite a tall, white-haired middle-aged woman opened the door who smiled at their appearance. "Hi Rachel, Finn. Holly will be right with you."

* * *

Two minutes later, a 14-year old girl appeared. In reality, she looked like a taller, younger version of Rachel. The latter's boyfriend stood bewildered at the obvious resemblance between the two (and it was strange, because Rachel was a surrogate child and Holly was natural).

* * *

As they bid goodbye to Mrs Landerson, Rachel took in her cousin's appearance. Her hair was wavy rather than straight, as it always had been, and she definitely looked more grown up. With a sigh, she remembered the long summer days in which they used to re-enact old Broadway musicals together, and the freezing winter nights, where they used to take it in turns to sleep over at each other's houses, watching the same musicals. And then, Holly's birth mom died, her dad remarried and they stopped seeing each other. In fact, Rachel hadn't seen Holly since the year before she had started McKinley, and that was at her mom's funeral. Sure, they had kept in contact on Facebook, Twitter and texting, but it wasn't the same.

It was true though, Holly looked more and more like Rachel by the minute.

* * *

Late at night, at almost twelve, the three arrived back at the new Bushwick Apartment. They had had to buy a bigger apartment when Blaine and Finn came, and luckily enough, there was a spare room. It was a pretty big apartment, with four bedrooms, a large kitchen/living room area and a bigger bathroom than that at the old flat. Rachel motioned for Finn to take their bags to their room, and she carried her cousin's bag to her bedroom.

They had decided to paint it a light green; simple, but not too less. The bed was made out of light brown wood, and the bedding was of white fabric with green swirls all over it. A green lamp graced the small circular bedside table. An empty medium-sized bookcase stood next to the creamy wardrobe, and on the final wall was a simple dressing table with a small wooden chair slid between it; the floor was wooden. Most of the furniture had come from Holly's old house, but Kurt had helped Rachel pick the shade out – most likely, anything Rachel liked Holly would like too.

* * *

When the two cousins arrived in Holly's new room, she gave out a small gasp.

"Like it?" Rachel smiled knowingly.

Holly scoffed. "Like it? More like _love_ it!"

They grinned at each other widely, revelling in the fact that Rachel was technically Holly's legal guardian now.

"Sweetie, get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning, okay?" Rachel said, yawning.

"Sure thing. Love you. Goodnight, Rach."

"Love you too. Night, Holl."

The door was closed, and _finally _Holly's life in New York could begin.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**I hope it sounds okay. It's also short... the next one will be longer (hopefully!) The plot is still uncertain; but it will most definitely be quite a long fic, and I know for definite one thing... which will be kept secret :). And yes, Holly's full name is Holly Berry. Originally it was Hailey, but her birthday is 14th of January, so.. I thought it fit. **

**I'd say something like 'I need applause like Rachel needs applause and Hermione needs books' but I don't. Just review if you can :).**

**KlaineAlways xx:)xx**


	2. The New York Academy School for Girls

**_Author's Note: _So. Here's a slightly longer chapter... and it includes a Holly solo! Think of her voice as a younger, less practised version of Rachel - but she's still absolutely amazing! Nothing much else to say here except enjoy!**

* * *

**Holly's P.O.V**

I grunted as I heard Rachel yell for me to wake. Its three weeks after I officially moved to New York, and it was safe to say I loved the place! The city, the lights... the theatres... they all seem so over-whelming and yet I feel like I was born to live here. The only downside is my school – or rather, The New York Academy School For Girls.

Yes; that's right. Somehow, I managed to get into the best academy school in the area – on short notice – and a scholarship. At least the school has a zero-tolerance bullying policy, so no one could say anything about my name... Anyway, it's not the s_chool _that's so bad, it's the _uniform_.

Yes; that is also correct. Just like Blaine's old school before McKinley, it had a uniform: 'So everyone can be _equal...' _as the Headmistress (Ms Linkon) so _kindly_ put it when I was shown around my second week here. She had the sort of sickly voice which makes you want to punch her, but a nice, broad smile with grey hair worn in a bun and wide sky blue eyes, looking as though they were permanently tired. The only good thing about this school the fact that it had a great music/theatre program, and there was no PE.

* * *

"Holly?! Are you up?" Rachel yelled for a fifth time, snapping her younger cousin out of her thoughts. Shouting back a swift 'yes', Holly jumped out of her bed and dragged her feet to her wardrobe. Then, she grabbed the horrible uniform laid out the night before and dressed quickly. It consisted of a cream blouse, a light pink tie with faint lilac crosses amongst it; a black cardigan with the same-shade trimmings and a midnight black pleated skirt. Any type of shoes could be worn, so seeing as it was summer she chose a pair of black, open-toed black heels. Luckily, Holly didn't have to remove her red-and-white nail polish as that also could be worn. Therefore, to finish off her look, she pulled her long, brown, wavy hair back into a ponytail, which she swept onto her right shoulder. She also placed small pearl earrings into her ears.

* * *

When she had readied for school, Holly strolled into the kitchen area of the apartment and sat down at the table whilst Finn placed some delicious pancakes in front of her and Kurt poured some sweet orange juice into her glass.

"Good Morning, Holly!" he smiled as he sat down beside her at the large wooden table, which seated six.

"Morning Kurt. Thanks for the juice," Holly replied as Finn sat down on the opposite side of her. Kurt simply grinned before he noticed her uneasiness; she was just pushing the pancakes around her plate.

"Holl, what's wrong?" he worriedly asked, just as Rachel and Santana came into the room.

"I..umm. I have to-to tell you guys something."

As Rachel and Santana sat down at the table, the former replied, "Holly... You're scaring me... What's wrong?"

"Umm... I'm scared. The only other time I've gone to a different school in my life was when I went to Lake High School, and at least I had my friends – people I know there! And having to wear a uniform... I don't know if I can do it..."Holly rushed out; it felt so good to let it all out.

The four older teenagers looked at each other; and then Kurt spoke.

"I know exactly what you mean," he said. "I know I had Blaine, and I sorta knew the people in The Warblers, but that didn't make moving to Dalton any easier. Sure, it was what I kind of wanted; but I was leaving my best friends behind. It...was safer for me... but I felt so worried. You don't need to feel like that though. You're smart, pretty, and I'm sure you'll make some friends soon."

Holly didn't seem convinced, but she placed a small smile on her face and reached to get her black backpack off of the back of her comfortable chair. "Goodbye everyone. Thanks for making me feel better," she said. Goodbyes, have fun at schools and be safes were chorused as Holly walked out of the small door and headed to school as the music for Natalie Imbruglia's Torn starts to play.

* * *

_(Holly walks through the beautiful streets of New York, feeling lonely and confused)._

**I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm he came around  
Like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry**

Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know or seem to care  
What your heart is for  
Well I don't know him anymore

_(She quickens her pace as she looks at her watch with wide eyes)._

**There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine  
I'm torn**

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn

_(Holly looks lonesome whilst she waits for a free place to cross)._

**So I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there  
And not some Holy light  
But you crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care, I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can't touch  
I'm torn**

_(As she strolls along she spots other girls in groups walking in the same direction)._

**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn  
Ohh , Ooo **

_(Her worries grow bigger when she gets her first glimpse of the school. It's a huge building, four-flours)._

**There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's goin' on  
Nothing's right I'm torn**

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn

_(She finds her locker and places her things inside and finds that mornings books before placing them in her bag and heading to her teacher -Mrs Brown-'s classroom)._

_**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
I'm already torn  
I'm torn  
I'm torn**_

_(Being the first one there, she hastily finds a place in the front row and brings her books out. Oh joy. School's about to begin)._

**Oh, Oh whoa!  
Oh yeah, oh yeah  
I'm already torn.**

**"**Good morning class! Please welcome our new student, Holly Berry, to The New York Academy School for Girls. Okay. Now, please get out your notes from last weeks lessons and..." Mrs Brown's voice trilled as Holly started to settle in to life at The Academy. "Would anyone be willing to share with Miss Berry? No? Okay then, I'll choose... Ahh, Miss Beatnite, be a dear and go over last weeks notes with Holly here."

'Miss Berry' sighed as a girl with long red hair bounced over to Holly's desk.  
"Hi, I'm Celine. Named after the one and only Celine Dion. Now, let's get one thing straight. I'm the popular, talented one here. Just because you got a music scholarship to this school doesn't mean your the best. It means they pity you. Got it?" Immediately, Holly nodded. "Good. Now, lets go over these notes..."

If this was how life was going to be here, Holly couldn't w_ait_ until she graduated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt and Rachel were sitting in the NYADA Student Common Room, talking about how Holly might be doing.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Rachel enquired, for the fifth time in three minutes. It was really starting to get on her best friend's nerves.  
"For the final time, Rach, yes! She's a smart one; she'll figure it out. She texted you to say she got to school safely, right?" Kurt answered with a question of his own.  
Rachel nodded sadly. "Yes, but it doesn't stop me worrying! She's always been the little sister I never had, and right now its like she's my kid! I love her - did I tell you that? She's _always_ been the one there for me... whether it be when I was younger, and my favourite toy broke, or when I was 16 and going through my first break-up with Finn..."  
"She'll be fine Rachel. I know she will." Kurt replied, before standing up just moments before the first bell rang. Rachel smiled as she got up too and they walked together to their first class - vocals.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**There it is! **


End file.
